Hermione and The Beast
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Hermione enters a beauty pageant at Hogwarts to keep an eye on a new student, but when Draco enters the picture and Pansy angers Hermione things get complicated. Mainly Draco and Hermione, somewhat Hermione and Harry.
1. Chapter 1, Sign Me Up!

**Sorry if this isn't any good I'm new at this stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a few of the characters**

Hermione and the Beast

"No way! I'm not doing it and nothing will change my mind!" The cinnamon haired, milk chocolate eyed and wickedly smart Hermione Granger yelled into the faces of her two best friends. The red haired one was Ron Weasley and the one next to him was Harry, Harry Potter. Harry had ink black hair, shining green eyes framed by circular glasses and a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Come on Hermione why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't want to enter a dumb beauty pageant, they're degrading towards woman everywhere!" Hermione answered.

"Come on Hermione we need you to do this. Besides this could be your chance to tell the world what you think of beauty pageants." Harry tried desperately to persuade.

"And why exactly do you need me to do this? Why's this so important to you?" Hermione asked.

"Because there's this new girl who's entered into the pageant, we've seen here talking to Professor Snape, and Malfoy. We think she's up to something." Harry explained. Malfoy, that name sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Whenever Hermione thought of that pale, naturally bleach blonde hair, and silver eyed boy she not only felt scared, she also felt very . . . happy.

"If you enter the pageant then you may be able to find out what she's up to." Ron said snapping Hermione out of her daydream. Hermione sighed and then looked over to where the rest of the girls were signing up for the Hogwarts 6th year's beauty pageant.

"Fine I'll do it but I won't be happy about it!" Hermione finally said walking over to the sign ups. When she got to the front of the line, of course who else but Pansy Parkinson was running the sign ups.

"You? You're not actually thinking of signing up for the beauty pageant are you mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"Actually I was and if they let you in then obviously then there's not much competition." Hermione replied scribbling her name down on the sign-up sheet.

"The jokes on you Granger; thanks to his dad Draco is the third judge for the contest so there's no way I'll lose!" Pansy said smiling triumphantly.

"We'll see about that!" Hermione said angrily as she walked away in a furry.

"You look mad; what happened?" Ron asked.

"Pansy Parkinson is what happened! Now I'm going to win this stupid pageant!" Hermione stormed off leaving Harry and Ron standing there confused.

The next day was the day of the pageant and along with all of the other contestants Hermione got there early and began doing her hair and make-up. She was sitting at a vanity that had her name on it when she heard crying from behind her. She turned around to see Pansy and the new girl she was supposed to keep an eye on, Jewel, sitting on a bench. Pansy was crying and Jewel was rubbing her back. Hermione walked over to a water fountain near them and started listening into their conversation.

"How could Draco say he isn't going to give you all of his attention?" Jewel asked.

"It's because he broke up with me! He said I was boring and he needed a change!" Pansy answered as she started to cry some more. Hermione rushed back over to her vanity and continued to do her hair.

"Draco and Pansy broke up?" Hermione thought as she curled her hair, "This pageant could be better than I thought!"

**Please review or I may cry! Oh and what should Hermione's dress, hair, and make-up look like for the first round of the beauty pageant?**


	2. Chapter 2, the Masquerade

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and gave me awesome ideas! I'll be using them in this chapter so I hope you don't hate it!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter! :p**

Chapter 2, Masked Beauty!

Hermione was putting the finishing touches to her hair. It was put up into a messy bun with a perfect curl hanging down in front each ear. She was now ready to get into her dress. She easily slid into her dark, emerald green floor length one-shoulder dress. It hugged her body and really brought out her figure. It had a silver belt around her rib cage and from the belt down were many silver swirls. There was also a silver rose design on the shoulder. She hated to admit it but she looked really good in Slytherin colors! She went to zip up the dress only to find she couldn't reach it.

"Do you need some help Hermione?" Hermione heard a flighty voice ask from behind her. She turned around to see Luna Lovegood standing there in a beautiful strapless sky blue dress with what looked like clouds printed all around the dress. Her dirty-blonde hair was wavy as normal but it seemed to be neater in some way.

"Yes thank you Luna." Hermione answered. Luna zipped up Hermione's dress and then they started to talk.

"I didn't know you entered the pageant Hermione; they don't seem like your thing." Luna said sweetly.

"It's not exactly my idea of fun, but Harry and Ron want me to keep an eye on that new girl Jewel. Why are you entered?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know it just seemed like fun. Besides I like this first round!" Luna answered as she held a mask up to her face. It was the same color as her dress and it white paint and sparkles around the eyes. The mask itself covered her eyes of course and then had a swirl going up on the right and a swirl going down on the left.

"Yeah having a masquerade round as the first round does seem different. Plus then nobody has to know who you are at first." Hermione said putting her own mask on. Her mask was heart shaped, was tied in the back and was more complicated than Luna's. Hermione's was silver with green ribbon outlining the mask and around the eyes and it had two dark green vines painted above her eyes.

"All contestants line up for the masquerade round!" a voice said from the loud speakers. Luna and Hermione both rushed as fast as they could in their heels (which by the way were the same color as their dresses) to the line of girls. So no one knew who each girl was, they were all given a number to substitute their name. Luna was three and Hermione was twenty two; Hermione was last.

Meanwhile at the judges table Draco was sitting there bored as ever and he was also very angry. His father had forced him to do this and he had just broken up with Pansy on the slim chances that he could get the girl he really liked, but what were the chances of that? He was wearing dress robes and was sitting at a table in front of everyone with the two other judges; Mr. Klontsead and Mrs. Periwinkle.

"Will everyone please take their seats the beauty pageant is about to begin!" the announcer said from her podium next to the door where the contestants would come out. Everyone got quiet and sat down.

"I thank everyone for being here now first allow me to announce our judges! First up Mr. Klontsead of the dress emporium in Diagon Alley!" the announcer said as everyone clapped.

"Next is Mrs. Periwinkle; the founder of the young witches beauty pageants!" the announcer said as people continued to clap.

"And finally our special student judge Draco Malfoy!" the announcer said. There was clapping, but not nearly as much as there was for the other judges. Draco just rolled his eyes and decided to not care.

"Okay without further ado let's begin our pageant with our first round the masquerade round!" the announcer said happily. The first two girls walked down when their numbers were called and then it was Luna's turn. She walked down the stage and did a little twirl and then practically skipped off stage.

"That girl was way too jumpy and happy." Draco said sourly. The rest of the girls went and Draco wasn't impressed with any of them, and truthfully neither were the other judges. All of the girls were just the same.

"Next up contestant number twenty!" the announcer said as a girl walked on stage. She was wearing a black dress with sleeves that went down to her elbows. The bottom of the skirt opened up to reveal a dark purple fabric the flowed like water down a creek. Her hair black hair was straight as usual and she had a black and purple tie-dyed mask. Draco knew who this was; it was Pansy's new best friend Jewel; he had seen her earlier today.

"Next we have contestant number twenty one!"the announcer said. Pansy had told Draco that her number was twenty one, and now it was her turn. She was wearing a silver skin tight dress with green jewels at the top. Her hair was curled and it made her look completely different, and not in a good way. Her mask was green with silver jewels on it and she was wearing a green bracelet and necklace. In the end she didn't look too good and her outfit was way too complicated.

"Finally contestant number twenty two!" the announcer said and then she walked up. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head! This girl had the most gorgeous hair and the dress and the color was perfect for her. She looked like a Slytherin goddess that had just been dropped from heaven! The only girl as pretty as her was . . .

"It couldn't be her could it? She'd never enter something as shallow as a beauty pageant!" Draco thought to himself.

"And that's the end of our first round our judges will decide which twelve girls will be eliminated." The announcer said. In the end Luna, Hermione, Jewel and surprisingly even Pansy made it on to the next round. Hermione was walking around the halls looking for her cotton candy flavored lip gloss. She really needed that to look good. She finally found it under a table; she bent down to pick it up but someone's hand beat her to it.

"Is this yours?" the person asked. Hermione stood up and looked at who had grabbed her lip gloss, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Umm, yes it is." Hermione said taking her lip gloss and she was suddenly glad this mask covered up her blushing cheeks. She didn't know why she was nervous or why she didn't just start getting angry and yelling at Draco like she usually does.

"Well I don't think you need it you were easily the prettiest girl out there, and I mean it." Draco said leaning in closer to Hermione. Now she was really glad she had this mask if she didn't Draco would know it was her.

"Thank you I guess." Hermione replied trying to escape. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him pulling Hermione against his chest at the same time. Draco used his other hand and tilted Hermione's chin up and did the thing the both of them had secretly wanted to do for years now. He kissed her. Hermione was shocked at first, but then started to enjoy it. They both let their senses disappear and the world with it. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and she threw her arms over his shoulders. They kissed passionately for a little while longer before they pulled away from each other.

"What's your name?" Draco asked amazed at how much he truly loved this girl.

"I have to go!" Hermione said suddenly and then ran away leaving Draco standing there stunned at what had just happened, and also a little hurt.

"I can't believe it I just kissed Draco Malfoy!" Hermione thought to herself as her lips still tingled from the kiss. She tried to forget about it focus on getting ready for the next round the Q/A round.

**What did you think? Please leave me a comment/review and if you have any ideas or criticism for me I'd love to hear it!**


	3. Update

**Update**

For anybody who actually follows me and my shitty writing I'm sorry to say but I'm done writing any kind of fanfiction. I suck at it and I just find no point in continuing. Sorry for any of you who are actually disappointed. I just can't do this anymore, I've given up on trying to be a good writer because it just won't happen. Sorry if any of you were actually thinking this was a new chapter or something.


End file.
